dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless Namekian
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth = c. Age 242 Resurrected on May 10, Age 767 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 789 |Height = 8'2" (originally) 7'4" (as Piccolo) |Weight = 441 lbs. (originally) 255 lbs. (as Piccolo) |FamConnect = Katas (father) Kami (good counterpart) King Piccolo (evil counterpart) Piccolo (evil counterpart's son/permanent fusee) Unnamed Offspring (evil counterpart's sons) Piano (evil counterpart's son) Tambourine (evil counterpart's son) Cymbal (evil counterpart's son) Drum (evil counterpart's son) Nail (permanent fusee) Ultimate Shenron (creation) }} The Nameless Namekian is a Namekian, and the son of Katas. He was originally one being until he separated the evil out of his body, becoming Kami and removing King Piccolo from his soul. He makes his debut in a flashback during "Earth's Guardian Emerges", the 125th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on August 31, 1988. He continues making cameo appearances in flashbacks throughout the Dragon Ball anime and manga, and reappears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Plans for Departure", and continues to make brief cameo appearances until making his formal debut (in the form of Piccolo) in "The Reunion", the 141st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 27, 1992. Personality It is unknown what personality the Nameless Namekian had before he split into Kami and King Piccolo; however, when the two reunited, he is dominantly Piccolo. The resulting appearance and dominant personality is determined by a mutual pact. Kami and Piccolo decided this because Piccolo was stronger than Kami, and so, just like Supreme Kai was to Kibito, Piccolo's personality remained. However, the Nameless Namek did display increased intelligence, particularly on the battlefield, by thinking up strategies on the spot. Since his strength became obsolete due to the Super Saiyans, his wisdom became his most valuable asset to the Z Fighters. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' The nameless Namekian was born on planet Namek in Age 242 to the Namekian Katas. When he was a child, the planet underwent a catastrophic natural disaster that killed everyone except him and a few other Namekian (including Grand Elder Guru and the movie-only Lord Slug). To survive, his father launched him into outer space in a spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the ancient Namekian language to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where the nameless Namek spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In the story of his origin told to Mr. Popo, Kami confesses that he has no memory of how he (as he is the embodiment of the nameless Namek's essence of good) came upon Yunzabit Heights (he is not even aware of being an extraterrestrial until Piccolo is made aware of this by the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa), because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesiac. As the nameless Namek grew up, he looked to the sky for an explanation of his origins. It was during this time that he discovered the Namek spaceship in a plateau, which he used as a house while awaiting someone to come looking for him. After many years the disappointed Namekian eventually left Yunzabit Heights to explore the rest of Earth, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion but never found anything out of the ordinary. As he explored the world, his pure heart was tainted by all the violence and hate throughout the world. Later in his life, when the nameless Namekian sought the position of Guardian of Earth, the then-current guardian rejected him because of these evil essences suppressed in his soul. The dedicated Namekian goes on to separate himself from his evil, which takes the form of the self-proclaimed King Piccolo. It is revealed in the film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and later the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Garlic was the nameless Namekian's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. The nameless Namek was able to outclass Garlic in the competition after separating himself from his evil essence, as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that, before splitting his good and evil halves, the nameless Namekian created the all-powerful Black Star Dragon Balls, though when he did so is unknown. However, this fission had two significant drawbacks. First, their power levels took a huge plummet. It was believed by the rest of the Namekians in the Frieza Saga that the Nameless Namek could have easily defeated Frieza who had a maximum power of 530,000 in his first form and 120,000,000 at 100% of his full power. However, when he separated, their power levels plummeted to less than 300 apiece. Second, though Kami and King Piccolo were separate, they were spiritually linked; if one died, the other dies as well. King Piccolo wreaked havoc on Earth for several years before being sealed away by Master Mutaito, only to be freed by Emperor Pilaf hundreds of years later, and finally killed by an adolescent Goku thereafter. Before dying, King Piccolo creates a final son called Piccolo Jr., who from that point onward shares a lifeline with Kami (had King Piccolo not done this Kami would have died as well). ''Dragon Ball Z'' After Kami merges with Piccolo's body (as Piccolo Jr. is the offspring and reincarnate of King Piccolo), the nameless Namek makes his triumphant return, though with Piccolo's outfit and appearance, and he still prefers to be referred to as Piccolo, although some characters such as Krillin and Goku at first have trouble referring to him by name; for example, after recovering from his heart disease, Goku meets with the Z Fighters for the first time since Kami and Piccolo's union, where he calls the Namek "Kamiccolo"; Piccolo gets irritated and affirms that he is still to be called Piccolo despite the merger. Power Shortly before battling with Frieza on the Namekian homeworld, Piccolo fused bodies with a near-dead Namek known as Nail who cryptically referenced the Nameless Namekian by noting that if Piccolo had come in his "original form" he would have been much stronger and could have defeated Frieza. In the manga, Grand Elder Guru says that the Nameless Namek's original potential was so great that only a Super Saiyan could have a chance at defeating him. It is later stated by Krillin in the Imperfect Cell Saga that after fusing with Kami, Piccolo's potential was even greater than an unmastered Super Saiyan. One of the reasons why could be because Piccolo Jr. is stronger than his father/past-self King Piccolo, and grew much stronger fusing with Nail prior to Piccolo fusing with Kami. In addition, the cover for the manga chapter "The Risky Decision" depicts Piccolo and Gohan training with a Super Saiyan Goku, and after the three years, Krillin is in awe after witnessing his growth in power against Dr. Gero (a fight in which Piccolo dominates against him, despite the android draining him of his power earlier), remarking that "He's so strong... and he's not even a Super Saiyan!" In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, when Piccolo unifies with King Piccolo as the full Nameless Namek, his power is on par with that of Super Buu. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – A basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *'Eye Lasers''' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. *'Telepathy' – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. *A Piccolo, he can use all of Piccolo's techniques. Movie appearances *''Dead Zone'' (seen briefly as the original version of the Nameless Namekian) *''The Return of Cooler'' (as Piccolo) *''Super Android 13!'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (as Piccolo) *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (as Piccolo) *''Bojack Unbound'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - Second Coming'' (seen briefly as Piccolo) *''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (as Piccolo) Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (as Piccolo End) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (as Piccolo) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Takeshi Aono and Toshio Furukawa (DBZ Episode 141 onward) *Ocean Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Blue Water Dub: Ethan Cole Trivia *In most flashbacks he appeared in during Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, he eventually splits into two beings. *It is also implied in Supersonic Warriors that the Nameless Namek's full potential could only be unlocked if Piccolo Jr. fuses with not only Kami, but also with his father/past self, King Piccolo, as while Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he is not King Piccolo, to which Piccolo himself states though this would mean inviting evil back into his heart (but considering the ending, it is likely Piccolo could suppress it). According to this alternate version, the Nameless Namek was surprisingly capable of even surpassing Super Buu in power (although it still was not enough to destroy Super Buu). Also, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Piccolo has special dialogue with Piccolo Jr. and suggests merging with him, but Piccolo Jr. is not interested. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Orphans Category:Unnamed Characters